Axel's Russian Roulette
by InMyWorldTheSkyIsRed
Summary: Axel has invited Demyx, Roxas, and Zexion over for a sleep over. Little do they know that Axel has a dangerous idea in mind for entertainment... ONE SHOT please R&R ! They make me smile


1Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own any of the awesome characters (although I wish I owned Axel~! ^/^), settings, or anything but the plot.

**Axel's Gunning Game**

Axel had invited Demyx, Roxas, and Zexion over for a sleep over at his house. Little did the other three know what they were getting themselves into...

**Present Time**

"Hey, you guys wanna play a game?" Axel asked, looking up from the flickering screen in front of them. "Sure, which one have you got?" Roxas replied. "Not a video game..." Axel smirked evilly. Demyx smiled cheerfully, "You mean like a drinking game? Ohhhh goodie~!" he giggled. Axel waved a finger at him, "Nope." he answered.

Demyx's face fell into confusion, as well as the other two faces. "What do you have to torture us this time? Japanese water torture? Strip and Whip?" Zexion guessed, the blonds snickering at the mention of 'Strip and Whip'. "Not torture, my friends..." the red head reached under the bed behind him, pulling a box out.

He opened the box, revealing a large, black revolver. Yeah, you heard me. A gun.

Everyone, including Zexion, had a fear in their eyes that screamed, "Shit, he's finally lost it."

Axel smirked, soaking up the terror. "Alright, here are the rules. I put a bullet into one, completely random empty slot in the revolver. We pass the gun around, putting the barrel to our head, and pulling the trigger. If nothing happens, you're still in the game. But if it goes off, you are out...and will have bruises there in the morning..." Axel explained, pointing the gun at each of the other three in turn while explaining.

"Got it memorized?" he finished. Demyx nodded giddily, "This'll be fun~!" he exclaimed. Roxas and Zexion exchanged looks of worry before turning back to their psychopathic friend, nodding nervously.

Axel smirked, "Good. I'll start." he said, holding the gun to his temple and pulling the trigger. Nothing happened. Axel handed the weapon off to Demyx next, said dirty blond pulling the revolver to his temple and firing. Again, nothing happened.

"You're turn, Roxy~" Axel teased. Roxas gave him a stern glare before snatching the gun away from the other blond. He kept the glare in an attempt to hide the fear, holding the gun up to his head and pulling the trigger. Nothing happened.

Roxas sighed in relief before handing it to his nervous friend, Zexion. Zexion took it shakily and slowly pulled the gun to his head, pulling the trigger. Nothing happened. Axel took his turn again and handed it off to Demyx again, seeing as nothing had happened. Demyx did the same, handing it to Roxas, who was stiff as a board.

Roxas trembled as he pulled the trigger, "BAM!" Axel laughed, scaring the crap out of little Roxy. He leapt to Zexion, shaking and glaring at the red head over the slate haired boy's shoulder. "Not funny Axel!" he shouted at the hysterical pyro.

Axel sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye before calming down, "S-Sorry, Roxy. Couldn't h-help it~!" he said between giggles.

Zexion hesitated, but took the gun from the scared shitless, (teehee) Roxas. 'It won't happen right...? I'm just being stupid...' he thought before pointing it at his head and slowly pulling the trigger. BANG! It went off and Zexion dropped the gun and fell backwards.

Everyone stared in shock. But it didn't take long for the others to get a little afraid, seeing as the boy hadn't moved. "W-Was that a r-real b-bullet?" Roxas stammered. Axel shook his head, "No, it was rubber I swear!" he defended. Demyx shook his head, "I dunno guys...he's not moving!" Demyx began to panic.

"Crap, I can't go to jail!" Axel wailed. "This isn't about you going to jail you dumbass! This is about the Zexion we might've killed!" Roxas growled, not really seeming threatening through the tears streaming down his face.

"We have to find out if he's dead before assuming!" Axel shot back. Demyx steamed for a moment before shouting, "ENOUGH!" Both of the other boys looked at the blond, shocked. This wasn't the Demyx they knew and loved. "CAN YOU QUIT FIGHTING LONG ENOUGH TO HELP HIM!" he screamed, panting and red faced.

Axel and Roxas quit staring at Demyx, sighing, and then going to help their friend. "BOO!" Zexion shouted, sitting up and making his hands seem like claws. All three of the others jumped at least a foot in the air, scared out of their skins. "Zexy~!" Demyx glomped the smaller boy, causing them to topple over. Axel and Roxas glared at him, "Don't. EVER. Do. That. Again…" Axel growled.

"So you can throw, but you can't catch?" Zexion teased. Axel fumed for a moment, before cracking up into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked. "Well, it's kind of ironic. He scared us and I scared you." Zexion answered for the hysterical redhead.

Soon everyone was laughing, and continuing with their night of fun. It was a night to remember, of course. But in the end, they al enjoyed it. Even our favorite schemer, Zexion.

And here it is. A one shot of a sleepover for the ages. Hope you enjoyed, bye bye~! ^/^


End file.
